Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Spirit
by Leafeon51
Summary: What if you had the chance to be reborn? To abandon your life as it is, and be brought up in another? Will you throw all that you have away, just for another chance at life? Will you accept? A fourteen year old girl finds herself accepting this offer, hoping to find happiness at last. But to every offer there is a catch, and same with this one.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is Leafeon51, introducing you to a new fanfic! This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic, as you can tell from the title. This was in my mind for a long time. Now, I am a fairly new author, and very inexperienced, so please go easy on me. But do not hesitate to give me advice, as long as it is in a polite manner. That is all I have to say, so please enjoy my story!

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Spirit**

_By Leafeon51_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Fear is not something to hate, not something to be disgusted by. After all, __fear is what makes you stronger. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Darkness. Black as far as the eye could see. A young girl stands in the middle of it all, in the middle of all the darkness. Looking around, she realizes she can not see anything, just black, darkness, shadows.

"Where...where am I?"

_'Hush now, dear child. All will be explained in due time.'_

"Who...are you? Where are you?"

_'I am light, light is me.'_

Suddenly, a flicker of light appeared in front of the girl. More light soon surrounds her. The girl soon becomes swallowed whole by the golden glow that seems to be appearing out of nowhere.

_'Don't be afraid. I am here for you.'_

"Thank you. So...warm!"

_'What if you had the chance to be reborn? Do you like the world that you live in?'_

"Re..birth? To be born again? If I had the chance... The world...has become corrupted by evil. I no longer think I can live here. No, I no longer think that **anyone** can live here. To think about rebirth as if it was possible..."

_'What if you could be reborn to stop this chaos that has befallen on this land...to be reborn in a time people lived in long, long ago? Would you take up the offer?'_

"Yes. I want to be reborn, to have another chance in life."

_'Your wish will be granted. But there is a catch. Your memory will leave you, and your soul will find comfort in a new body. Will you still take this chance?'_

"...Yes. Yes I will."

_'Then it shall be done.'_

The light around the girl starts to swirl around her, faster and faster. Soon, it became a tornado of light.

"What? What is going on!?"

_'I am merely granting your wish. Stay strong..."_

'Retalia.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So? How was it? Please do me a favor and press the review button! Anyways, I forgot to add this at the beggining! I don't own Pokemon. I think it belongs to nintendo or Satoshi something. **

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

**Hello! So, here's the new update! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. **

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Spirit**

_By Leafeon51_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Fear is not something to hate, not something to be disgusted by. After all, fear is what makes you stronger._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**~No One's POV~**

All was peaceful in Rainsweer, Aceltor, as almost all it's inhabitants were still asleep. Only the earliest wakers were awake, for 5:39am was not a normal time to get up. A few pokemon were jogging down the sidewalk, and some fishermen can be see, for as they say, the early bird catches the worm. Or rather in this case, the early fisherman catches the fish.

But those fishermen are not who we are going to focus on, nor are the joggers. There was a certain pokemon on the beach, just laying down and enjoying the wonders of tranquility. That is the pokemon that we are going to focus on.

The pokemon had white fur covering it's body, and a dark blue scythe-like horn was sticking out of the creature's head. It had a dark blue tail, as well as a pair of teal coloured eyes on its dark blue face. The pokemon had three sharp dark blue claws on each of it's four feet. This pokemon is called Absol. By looks of it, the Absol is male.

"Ah... I love mornings. So peaceful, no one to bother me." He murmured dreamily. In the corner of his eye, he saw a small purple blob lying in the sand. He squinted. The "purple blob" had fox like ears, a red gem on its forehead, and a tail that split into two near the end. It was definitely a pokemon, and by the looks of it, an Espeon.

Curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to the Espeon. It seemed to be breathing, and had no injuries. He assumed that the Espeon was female. She must of woken up, because when he looked at her, she started moving.

* * *

~?'s POV~

The Espeon stirred when I looked at her. Oh! I forgot to tell you my name! Hello, my name is Shiro, Shiro Kuronai the Absol, a species hated and feared by most other Pokemon. Why, you ask? Because we, apparently, bring disasters and darkness. But that's the thing; we don't. Absols just have special senses for disasters, that's all. We don't bring disasters, we sense them and try to warn others. Keyword; try. You see, Pokemon freak when they see my kind that we can't warn them at all. So when Pokemon die from the disasters, they blame the Absols. It's unfair, really. So after a while, we gave up on trying to warn them. We Absols formed our own villages, where only Absols live. Other Pokemon never come to our villages because of fear.

So why am I here, you ask? Well, it gets boring at the Absol Villages after a while, mainly because we don't live in the best places. We usually live in places like dark forests, caves, and places like that. When you live in places like that, you would miss the outside world, or at least get curious about that.

"Hello? Hello, can you hear me?"

"Huh?" I then remembered the Espeon, "Oh! Sorry, guess I kinda spaced out..." She smiled, "I kinda figured. I called you 7 times already." I felt my face flush in embarrassment, "So, what are you doing out in the beach, just laying here?" _And plus you didn't run off or throw stones at me when you saw me._

She seemed deep in thought, then frowned, "I don't remember, actually. In fact, I don't remember anything." I nodded in understanding, "Amnesia." I murmer. "What was that?" She asked me. "I'm pretty sure you have amnesia. You know, memory loss?" "Oh." I then remember that I have yet to learn her name.

"Um...do you remember your name?" I ask her. The Espeon furrowed her brows in concentration, "Reta...Reta something." She answered. I think for a while. Reta...Retalia? "Is it Retalia?" I ask her. "That name does sound familiar. Although I don't like it." She admitted. "Would you mind if I give you a new name?" She smiled at me. "Of course! Thank you!" Hmm... Oh! "How about Amy, short for Amethyst? Because Amethysts are purple, and so are Espeons, and it isn't as girly as Lavender." She beamed,"I like it! Hello, my name is Amy. Nice to meet you, um..." I smiled,"Nice to meet you too, Amy. My name is Shiro, Shiro Kuronai."

Amy looked around. She then turned to me. "Where are we?" I look around, expecting the glorious white sand of the beach. Instead I saw a building in the shape of a Luxray's head. So this is where we are... "We are at the Luxray Guild right now. We must had been walking while we were talking. So what do you want to do now?" She looked at the guild. "What exactly is a guild?" She asked me. Oh yeah... I forgot that she has amnesia... "A guild is a place where Pokemon who want to become explorers join and practice exploring and take requests to help other Pokemon or something like that. I heard that upon joining, you get a special item like a Pecha skarf, which prevents the status effect poison when you wear it. The requests give rewards when you finish them, usually Poké or berries. Guilds also provide shelter." I answered.

She looked thoughtful for a second. Then, she turned to me and asked,"Can just anyone join?" I nodded a yes. Amy smiled. "Let's join."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So I hoped you liked that. Sorry for the wait. I was kinda busy with school work, and worst of all, my parents are giving me limited time on using my phone! :( :( :( Please review!**

**Acknowledgements: Thank you to Purplekittyfans465 for being my first reviewer, favouriter, and follower for this story! And also for being my best friend in fanfiction as well as real life! Also thanks to EternalVoices and TheShinyEevee for reviewing, Kalareon for favouriting, and Kalareon, EternalVoices, and Shiny****Esp for following! You guys are the best! **

**Review responses**

**PKF465: Thank you! And please tell me if I have any more. If I do, then please tell me!**

**EternalVoices: Umm... What is srgeman's rebirth? And this definitely isn't the first PMD with the rebirth content, but thanks for liking it anyways!**

**TheShinyEevee: I don't really no what you mean...**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
